Undyne
|-|Normal Armor= |-|Undyne The Undying= Character Synopsis Undyne is a leader of the Royal Guard who attempts to pursue Frisk all the way throughout Waterfall. Hot-blooded and passionate, she takes her duties and honor as a Royal Guard extremely seriously, going so far as to hand Frisk a shield to defend against her barriers after preventing his escape with Green Mode. This seriousness pertains to many of her activities while off duty as well, being exceedingly violent to vegetables while cooking and swearing to make Frisk infatuated with her on their date. Undyne also loves anime, believing it to be a series of documentaries on human nature, with many of her habits being inspired by it. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-C, likely far higher | Low 2-C Verse: Undertale Name: Undyne, epithet "Undyne the Undying" (genocide route only) Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 20s (Undyne's "Undernet" username is "StrongFish91". Since the events of Undertale take place in 201X, this would make her somewhere between ages 19 and 28.) Classification: Monster, Captain of the royal guard, Trained fighter, The Heroine That NEVER Gives Up, Alphys' significant other, Awful cook, Accidental Otaku, Gym teacher (post-game) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Determination, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, CQC expert, Danmaku Destructive Ability: At least Town Level, likely far higher (Vastly superior to monsters such as Papyrus and Tsunderplane; has a staggering attack value of 50, putting her far above a sizable majority of the game's other monsters, Supposedly defeated and overthrew Toriel in one of the neutral endings), Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic | Universe Level+ (Posed a threat to a nearly full power GenoFrisk who would later go on to ruin all timelines in Undertale, Has the same stats as GenoFrisk when at full power while it should be noted Monsters are vastly weaker to humans it would still leave Undyne in the Tier 2 range due to not being infinitely weaker) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Faster than Frisk, who is capable of dodging dozens of lightning bolts summoned by Vulkin. Ran from Waterfall to Snowdin in a matter of seconds. Faster than Napstablook) | Unknown, presumably far higher Lifting Ability: At least Class 50 (During her fight with Frisk, Undyne will casually suplex large boulders, just because she can) | Unknown. Presumably far higher Striking Ability: At least Town class, likely far higher' | Universal+ Durability: At least Town Level, likely far higher (Her defense value of 20 should provide an immense boost to her natural defenses) | Unknown.' Universe Level+' (Undyne took multiple hit's from GenoFrisk which didn't even leave a scratch and easily overpowered him/them one of the 2 bosses on the genocide run who can take more than a single hit from a nearly Full Power GenoFrisk) Stamina: Superhuman (Able to suplex boulders and chase after Frisk all while in heavy armor and showing no signs of tiring) | Higher Range: At least Tens of meters with her spears Intelligence: Incredibly combat savvy, though she can be a tad bit naive | Presumably much higher, as she apparently received some sort of outside knowledge and awareness of the destruction GenoFrisk would cause if they got past her. Weaknesses: *Prone to putting herself before others, even to her own detriment (as seen when she nearly sacrificed her life to save Monster Kid from GenoFrisk), along with being chivalrous to a fault. *Undyne can also get carried away in her passion, such as when she burned her own house down while cooking. *While she is incredibly powerful, she lacks the powerful hax many characters at her tier usually possess. This only applies to Undyne in the Genocide Route only. Versions: Base | Undyne the Undying Other Attributes List of Equipment: Plate armor, Spears, Arrows Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Manipulation: Green Mode:' Undyne turns her opponent's soul green, freezing them in place and preventing them from moving from their current location. However, due to her chivalrous nature, Undyne refuses to use this as a way to end fights, giving her opponent a spear and allowing them to use it to block attacks while stuck in place. She even does this against GenoFrisk, knowing the child is a threat to all life. *'Arrows:' Undyne fires multiple arrows at her opponent from all sides, forcing them to block while stuck in place. The arrows move at varying speeds and come in three colors: red, blue, and yellow. While red and blue arrows function relatively the same, yellow arrows will always curve at the last second, attempting to strike the opponent from behind. This can prove problematic when multiple yellow arrows begin coming from different sides, at once. Undyne will sometimes follow a barrage of arrows by suddenly returning her opponent's soul to normal, flinging a spear at them and giving them just enough time to move should they be skilled enough. *'Spears:' Undyne will utilize one of two spear techniques. The first involves magically flinging spears in a straight path from all directions at her opponent. The second involved drastically reducing their area of movement, forcing them to dodge spears which burst upwards from the ground. *'Spear Ring:' Used exclusively by Undyne the Undying. Along with her other techniques drastically increasing in speed and damage, Undyne will also form rings of spears around her opponent. These will either manifest as large rings of spears with little space between them that will quickly close in on her opponent, or wider circles that will almost instantly fire straight inwards towards the foe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:RPG Characters Category:Fish Category:Monsters Category:Knights Category:Regenerators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2